


Burning Brightly

by Innocentfighter



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace and Marco in Flower crowns, Fire, Flowers, I totally forgot to post it here, Izou knows the flower language, LITERALLY, M/M, Marco and Ace have sparks between them, Romance, Something similar to depression in chapter 4, Tattoos, This is just the collection of Marcoace week days, You Have Been Warned, okay actual story tags, phoenix instincts, they sometimes talk about feelings, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Marcoace week collection, for the most part, all set in the same verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flame Lit

**Author's Note:**

> Still not entirely sure how I like how it turned out, but here we are so enjoy!
> 
> Summary: Ace starts noticing he can sense Marco better, why?

He watched the play of Marco's fire as it sprung to life, coating his arms in blue flaming feathers. Ace had trouble looking away, but he had to. They were currently engaged in a battle, and being distracted was a bad idea. So instead he turned to his side, a smirk on his lips and lunged towards the marine that was looking to surprise him.

The entire time he was fighting, he felt an odd pull towards where Marco was. Shaking his head he twisted and kicked out with a flaming heel, barely noticing as the marine fell to the ground.

The battle didn't last much longer, it was only three ships of marines they had to fight, and most of the commanders were on the flag ship for once. Really, it was a bad plan that the navy had no chance of winning. As the finished killing the troops of the ship and making sure they had sustained no casualties they rolled out the sake barrels for a celebratory party.

Ace didn't much care for the party for once, he grabbed himself a plate, well more like he stole Thatch's and went off to search for Marco who hadn't yet joined the festivities.

He found the first mate leaning against the railing at the front of the ship, looking thoughtful. Slowly, so his presence would be noticed, he made his way to the phoenix's side. Ace set the plate between them.

"I brought food, you can have some if you want." He said quietly.

The air between them had been growing strange over the past few months, and Ace wasn't sure what it meant. Truthfully, they had always had an odd tension between them, Izou called it a sexual tension; but it didn't make sense, for that to occur the feelings would have to be mutual.

"You're actually sharing?" Marco let out a breath that Ace took to be a laugh.

He pouted. "I can share if I want to, most of the time I don't want to."

Marco looked towards him now. "Right, sorry."

While the air had lightened, there was still the strain. Ace wondered if he had done something odd in the past few months that made the first mate mad, he couldn't think of anything. In fact, the only thing that he could think of that was different was he was able to sense Marco more and more.  _I don't know what that means though, and I don't think Izou would know either._

Marco reached out for something on the plate at the same time Ace did, and they touched. The fire user felt sparks ignite between them, and they were both yanking away as both of their fires had sprung to life. Ace looked at his hand like it had betrayed him, his fire had never done something like that before.

Marco was doing the same thing, then he shook his hand.

"Sorry." Ace replied quickly, not wanting to be chased away.

"I'm the one that should be apologizing." Marco waved his apology off with his hand.

Ace didn't fail to notice the unusual tone in the older pirate's voice. "What do you mean?"

Marco sighed. "Its hard to explain. But you understand what a phoenix is, correct?"

"Yeah." Ace nodded. "The basics, it's a bird of fire that can be reborn from its own ashes. Its immortal."

"That's true. The phoenix is an animal, as much as any, only its powerful. It has its own urges."

Ace didn't understand where this was going. "Okay?"

Marco rubbed a hand over his face, and the fire user knew that meant he was irritated. They fell silent, and Ace grabbed a piece of food while Marco gathered his thoughts. After several minutes of silence, Marco spoke.

"It seems my phoenix has taken a liking to your fire."

_That doesn't help at all._ Ace blinked in confusion.

"I think you're able to sense me, at least more than you can other people?"

Ace swallowed the food. "Yeah, how did you know that?"

"My phoenix was trying to get you to notice it. For whatever reason, it wants your fire. Just now when we touched, it was trying to draw out the flames from you."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ace asked first, then a second question came to mind. "How's it able to summon  _my_ fire?"

"It could be." Marco answered the first question, then paused for the second one. "I can only think that it's because your fire is connected to your emotions, whatever they are about me makes them easier for my phoenix to call to them."

_My feelings? Shit._ "Uh... You said that it could be a bad thing?"

"For you yes. When I researched it, using the myths that spoke about phoenixs and phoenix-like creatures, it was a first step." Marco cut himself off abruptly.

Ace raised his hand to scratch at the back of his head, laughing. "First step to what? Kidnapping me and ransoming me?"

"In a sense."

The fire user blinked in surprise. "Seriously?"

Ace pursed his lips thinking about what he could mean, nothing was coming to mind however. Zoan types were strange to begin with.

"Yes."

"What exactly does that mean?"

Marco dropped his gaze and looked out to the sea. Ace frowned and turned his gaze to the sea as well. He wondered if he was going to get an answer, or if Marco was just going to drop the conversation and never speak of it again.

"Marco-" Ace could help himself as he fell asleep.

When he awoke he was in his room, and there was a presence he easily identified as Marco. Which was odd considering he hadn't even moved his eyes from the ceiling. He turned his head and saw the blond leaning against the wall, staring at him.

"Marco?"

"That's a bad habit of yours, falling asleep in the middle of a conversation." The phoenix teased.

Ace sat up. "Yeah, sorry, working on it. Not making much progress."

Marco pushed off from the chair and made his way towards Ace. The fire user knew something was off about the man, but he didn't put up his guard knowing that Marco wouldn't hurt him.

"About earlier, why it could be bad for you..."

"Yeah?"

Marco stopped and kneeled in front of him, well it was more of a crouch but he knew so that it was they were eye level.

"From what I read, its the first step into accepting someone as a mate. Being drawn to them, and in your case since you're fire it's a lot worse."

Ace blinked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The phoenix (the bird part) wanted him for a mate? His chest swelled, and he had to remind himself that it had nothing to do with Marco's own feelings.  _The two are connected aren't they?_

He didn't notice that Marco had started speaking. "I'm trying to control it, but it's hard considering I'm inclined to agree with my phoenix on how nice it would be."

_That counts as a confession right?_

"But I know that you don't feel the same, so I will try and see if I can stop it from progressing further."

Ace had heard enough. He was still mostly confused about the whole mating and phoenix thing, but he was sure Marco would explain it to him at a later date. But he had to the tell the first division commander before he lost this chance. Even though he wasn't mentally ready to confess.

"I don't really get it." He began, hoping to keep his voice even. "But I want to try this."

Marco looked at him, the lazy expression completely vanishing. "Ace... there isn't a try. If you let the mating process happen then you can't go back on your word."

Ace thought about it. Wondering if he could see himself with anyone but Marco in the future. The answer was easy, he couldn't, and he knew that there was no way he'd lose these feelings he had for Marco. He hadn't ever felt love before the blond had welcomed him into this family and didn't judge him in the least.

He nodded. "I want to do this, Marco."

"Ace..." Marco frowned.

"No, I know this is what I want. It'll work out." He knew the first mate was liking overthinking everything making this hard for him to make the decision. "I trust you."

That seemed to be the right thing to say as Marco was suddenly moving upwards and capturing him in a kiss. He was pressed back into his bed, and fire was lighting up between the spots where their body met, Ace had to concentrate on making sure his mouth didn't light up and also on making sure that the fire couldn't cause any damage.

Marco pulled back, a small smile on his face, it was a lot more meaningful than the large grin he usually wore when he was happy.

"Thank you, Ace."


	2. Inked Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is curious about the tattoo on Ace's arm, so he asks about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day I learn how title is the day pigs fly. Set in the same verse as Flame Lit!
> 
> DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

Marco had always had a curiosity about the tattoo on Ace's arm. As far as he knew, no one on the crew knew anything about. He also knew that no one has asked Ace about, he had seen several of the commanders look at it, but that always cause Ace to grumble and appear angry, and no one wanted an irate fire user on board; it lead to more fires than they thought possible at sea (Marco doesn't mention the fact he's partly the cause of some, they hadn't yet figured out how to stop their fires from trying to jump out and greet each other.) It had only been a few months since they got together after all.

He shook his head, clearing those thoughts away. Right now he had a warm, pliant, and sleepy Ace in his lap. The younger of the two was laying on his side slightly, resting his head in the crook of Marco's neck, and the mystery tattoo was facing up, their fire lazily mingling where they touched. Now that the curiosity was stirred, Marco wanted to ask. There wasn't much harm Ace could do to him, and it'd be easy enough to snuff the flames if they should get out of control.

"Ace?"

The fire user hummed.

"That tattoo, on your arm, what does it mean?"

Marco wondered if it was just a misspelling and it was embarrassing for the other to talk about it. The tensing of his lover told him otherwise however, and Marco was instantly alert. Ace took a deep breath, his muscles easing a little, but his fire was a little more agitated than before.

_So there is more of a meaning._

He didn't press the issue, letting Ace make the next move. Marco knew that if he was told the meaning of the tattoo it would be a sign of Ace's trust in him, and his phoenix desperately wanted that from his mate.

Ace shifted so that they weren't touching as much as before, he was now sitting on his knees and flame was flicking out from various parts of his legs attempting to match Marco's. Inwardly his phoenix called for the warmth to come back. But then there was a change, and the fire that was once agitated with anger was flicking listlessly and the set of Ace's shoulders dropped. He looked younger than he ever had and Marco couldn't think of a word that accurately described Ace's face, he could tell there was pain and sadness and some anger. Whatever it was Marco wished that it would leave his lover's face, his phoenix cried wanting to give comfort.

Ace took a deep breath. "Its a tribute."

Marco arched a brow, but said nothing, he had been around Ace long enough that if he felt pressure he would silence himself and hid away the emotion he was feeling, thankfully Marco was patient.

"Its for my brother, my other brother. I had two, Luffy and Sabo. I don't know if I was the older or younger brother when it came to Sabo though."

The S in the tattoo made sense now, and Marco was getting a feeling why it was crossed out.

"He was only ten when one of the Celestial Dragons killed him. He was trying to be free by setting sail and becoming a pirate." Ace paused, taking a deep breath. "Its what his Jolly Roger looked liked, he couldn't make his dream come true so I'm carrying him with me."

Part of him wanted to ask his lover what kind of country he grew up in that wanted to make kids live like a pirate, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't get much of answer. Not that he would anyway, he had a feeling he had pried enough for one day because Ace was suddenly leaning forward again, pressing his face back into the crook of his neck and wrapping his arms tightly around Marco's waist. Instinctively Marco brought his own arms around Ace, he could feel the tenseness return and his fire was still flickering but its fierceness was slowly returning. He said nothing as Ace slowly brought himself back together Marco just rubbed his hand up and down Ace's back, before stopping to trace the tattoo he knew was there.

Eventually the tenseness fled, and his lover's breathing evened out, and his phoenix chirped with relief. Marco felt the soft snores more than he heard him, it had taken a lot out of Ace to tell him (it always did when it comes to something private, his lover didn't like to be seen as weak). But he was glad that he knew now.

He took one more looked towards the tattoo and made a vow to the boy he'd never met.  _I'll keep him safe for you._


	3. Budding Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace makes Marco a flower crown and it has some meaning behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I can't title. This is probably a little out of character as well *shrugs*. Set in the same verse as Flame Lit. See you at the bottom. Enjoy. I'm posting Day 4 as its own fic titled Once More! Only doing that because it sparked a minor series!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

When Marco was sent to find Ace because "you and your firecracker have some kind of homing beacon on each other, you'll find him fast", this was not what he was expecting, he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but this wasn't it.

Ace was sitting in a field, with several of the village children, making flower crowns in a field completely filled with different types of flowers.

Marco blinked taking in the sight. Ace had been told to entertain himself while they made some minor repairs on the ship so it was a mystery to where he went but they hadn't heard any explosions so they assumed all was fine. The first mate couldn't help but try and figure out what had gotten into his lover, but his phoenix trilled at the sight of Ace smiling and laughing with a crown of flowers sitting lopsided on his head.

It was cute.

He felt something seemingly perk up and he knew it was Ace, thankfully they had finally figured out how to stop bursting into flames everytime they got near each other. Marco saw Ace locate him right away, and greet him with a slight smile and blush.

"Marco!"

He found himself walking towards his lover and the children, who were clumsily making crowns.  _So it was Ace that was teaching them?_ He found it slightly surprising that Ace would've spent time learning to making something like this, but then he remembered that Ace had a younger brother.

"Having fun?" He smiled a small smile.

Ace nodded causing the flower crown to tilt even further, and he had a feeling that if it moved any more it would fall off. Marco stared at his lover in wonder, now noticing the other various flower accessories.

"The ship is fixed." He said.

"Alight." Ace grinned, while connecting the last flowers together making a crown.

Marco admired how well crafted the crown was, it didn't seem like it would break apart any time soon. It was also very well coordinated when it came to the colors and flowers. It seemed deliberate, the flowers themselves weren't close to the same shape, but somehow they were all weaved together expertly and the crown had various red, white, and orange flowers.

Marco arched a brow at the time put into it. Wondering why it was so well done, sometime he had trouble figuring out his lovers ideas. Ace nodded to one of the little girl's crowns as she held it up proudly, part of the links were already loosening, but it was a good attempt.

Suddenly Ace was on his feet, petals and stems falling from his lap, and he was moving towards Marco, holding the crown tenderly.  _Probably a gift for Izou, he likes these types of things._ So without much further thought he turned his back to Ace and started heading back to his ship.

He heard running behind him and before he could turn around, he felt something lightly being placed on his head. Marco turned to face Ace, and saw that the crown was no longer in his hands. His younger lover was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes nearly closed, the crown had been fixed so that was perched perfectly on his head.

"You look good!" He said, his voice was light.

His phoenix sung at the happiness in Ace's posture and words, and also at being given a gift. Marco knew that he'd likely be teased by Thatch if he continued to wear the crown back to the ship, but he didn't have the heart to take it off, he couldn't take away Ace's current happiness, it was rare to see him show it so openly with no fear of being judged.

"It was a nice looking crown, thank you."

Ace's smile widened, and then grabbed Marco's hand. As usual their fire sparked between them, almost in greeting, before receding. He squeezed his younger lover's hand, before he started walking back to the ship, their arms swinging between them.

He was thankful that Ace had been further out of the village so they could get to the ship without having to pass through, he may be willing to take teasing from Thatch, but he wasn't so willing to have complete strangers see his softness towards the fire user. Along the way, he could see Ace take several of the flower pieces, leaving the crown for last.

When the Moby was in full view Ace took his own crown off, and Marco figured it was alright for him to removed his as well, he was careful to not damage the delicate piece. They had arrived at the perfect moment, he could tell that the shipwrights were just finishing up the repairs and packing away their equipment.

Thatch was on the ground holding a bag on his shoulder, and called out to them when they came into view. "There they are!"

Ace grinned. "Hey Thatch! Need any help?"

The chef shook his head. "No, I think I'm good."

"Okay."

"Ace! If you want to help you can carry my tools up!" One of the shipwrights called out.

"Sure!" Ace headed off in the direction the shipwright.

Marco watched him for a few seconds before heading over to board the ship. He could see Izou leaning over the railing resting his chin on his palm.

"Hey, Marco." He greeted, and then he apparently noticed what the commander was holding. "Where'd you get the crown from?"

"Ace made it." He replied.

"May I see it?" Izou said as he straightened up.

Marco hesitated before handing the crown over, he knew it was one of Izou's interest so he was sure the crown's integrity would remain fine.

The kimono clad man looked at it, turning it around and humming. "This is well made."

Marco nodded.

"He put a lot of thought into it, makes sense why he was asking about flowers last night."

Marco blinked, so he had been right on it being deliberate and he also learned why his lover had been late in returning to their room last night.

"Meaning?"

Izou smiled secretly, before holding the crown in one hand and pointing to the flowers he was talking about. "This one means your love is reciprocated, this one means thee only do I love, this one means eternal love, and this flower here means I can't live without you."

Izou stopped and smiled once more. "This flower means your a flame in my heart."

Marco was surprised. He hadn't thought that Ace would go to such an extent for him. The first mate wasn't sure how he could show that his love was as plentiful as Ace's.

Later that night Ace was laying with on him on the edge of sleep. The crowns lay next to each other on the desk. Marco was still trying to think of how he would show Ace he loves him in an equally meaningful way.

As he was drifting off to sleep, he found himself sleepily mumbling "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flowers used were Lily of a the Valley, Ambrosia, Camellia(red), Arbutus, Orange Blossom, and Primrose


	4. Some Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days are worse than others, they always had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't have anything to say, so here you go. And for the reviewer that asked, AU is the abbreviation for Alternate Universe!
> 
> Just saying that this is very similar to depression, you have been warned
> 
> DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE
> 
> Enjoy!

Some days he woke up and his will to live waning and the effort to get up was too much. These days were the days he would curl up into a ball and have his fire drawn into him tightly it was like it wasn't there. They were the days he wished he could just stop, stop fighting, breathing, living.

The "somedays" were always accompanied by thoughts of why he shouldn't be alive and why should do the world a favor and just disappear. He would listen to his thoughts twist everything around, letting himself be convinced by them. There would be the memories of when he was younger, being told a son of Rodger's has no place here and should be executed. That the demon that was the child should not exist.

"Some days" started when he was young, on his own with Sabo as his only company. He didn't know how to handle them neither did his brother, and they were at their worse before Luffy came along. Then he was busy enough that the "some days" did actually become some days and not every day.

Then when he set out, they came back, growing in frequency and lessening when he got his Devil''s Fruit, and coming back as he searched for Shanks and Whitebeard. Those times were maybe the worst. The constant doubt that he could surpass his father when he shouldn't have been born, he didn't have the strength to take out the strongest. He still pressed on despite that, Luffy would never forgive him if he didn't go down without a fight.

Maybe, that's why when Whitebeard showed up, he kept getting up after being knocked down. Pushing his body to his limit, maybe past that, so that when news reached Luffy it could be with a "he fought until the end." Being taken on Whitebeard's ship drove the "some days" to become as constant as his attempts on the old man's head.

When he was finally convinced to take Whitebeard's- no Pop's mark- the days started decreasing. Vaguely he thought it was weird that no one had commented on the long hours he had stayed locked away after or before an attempted.

Then he fell for Marco, and the first few months of their relationship was blissful, the days stopping completely, and he knew that they would come back with a vengeance. Which they did.

* * *

It wasn't uncommon for him to spend a day away from the crew, it was rare, and it was for a simple reason. But Ace knew that soon  _someone_ was going to ask about him. He'd be damned if they didn't, but a small part of his brain, which happened to be the main part at the moment, told him they wouldn't care about a demon's son being away from them or that they didn't even notice. Feebly he tried to argue that they were different from anyone else, but even mentally he sounded like he didn't believe it.

He could feel his fire balled tightly in his center, completely stopped from releasing any. His power was one of destruction, it had nearly killed him and people he cared about, he wonders if Dadan would hate him if she knew.

Joints protested as he pulled his knees further to his chest, he hadn't moved in what was likely several hours. He tended to not when the "some days" happened. Vaguely he figured he would've been in this room for two days.

There was banging, and Ace pulled himself tighter, a feeble protest in not being seen. He knew he was weak but he didn't want other people to see him like that.

The door burst open, and he felt some of his fire try to slip out in greeting but he held it back. That simple reaction was enough to let him know who it was without even having to open his eyes. It was Marco, here to tell him that he didn't want to be with someone so pathetic, again he tried to argue that Marco wouldn't leave him  _he_ wasn't like that.

"Ace?" There was a pause. "Ace!"

The footsteps that came towards him were rushed, and he could hear the rapid shifting of the fabric.

"Ace? Are you alright? Can you hear me? Ace?" He could hear the worry in the other's voice, but it was so unlike Marco that he was sure he moved to the point of hallucination from hunger.

He felt hands on him, and a sound of surprise, Ace guessed it was due to fire not greeting him where he touched. The hands moved up to his face, cupping it and he couldn't find it in himself to open them.

"Ace, give me something here." Marco said breathily, there was a tightness to the tone that was unfamiliar. "I don't see you for two days, and then what little of your presence I can feel vanishes completely. What's going on?"

The fire user found himself hating himself further for the obvious worry and stress he was putting his lover through. He opened an eye, a tiny amount, but it was enough he could make out the silhouette of Marco in the light, but he couldn't make out the face.

Marco noticed the movement right away it seemed as he was talking again. "Ace? You can here me, what's wrong?"

There was a lot of things wrong, Ace thought distantly. It wasn't something he wanted to tell Marco, in case he was right in thinking that the other would leave him for someone stronger (he forgot that Marco was as bound to him as he was to Marco.)

"This happens, sometimes." He finally decided, his voice rough and cracking from lack of use and hydration.

He felt the confusion from Marco more than he saw it. "What happens?"

"These days. I just want to sleep. I'll tell you later?"

Marco nodded, but then instead of leaving after he stood Ace just watches as he took of his shoes off and walked to shut the door. He closed his eyes, listening to Marco as he moved around the room before causing the bed to dip behind him.

"That's fine, just get better? I'll be right here beside you."

Ace was already asleep, the heat from Marco easing his tight muscles, and the voice from before wasn't as loud, but it was saying things like "he's doing this to find out your weakness" and "he'll leave you when he finds out who's spawn you are". It was easier to sleep though.

* * *

He had told Marco shortly after that, it had taken another day before he was back to his more lively self. Ace didn't think that he would ever see a face like that on Marco as he spoke about the "some days". They had spent hours, sitting across from each other, for once, talking about those days and if there was anything that triggered them. Marco had mainly wanted to know how to help, and Ace wished he knew the answer.

But now when those "some days" happened they were even rarer now, Marco would stay near him, not going far, in case it got worse. While her knew the phoenix was thinking that they were nearly gone, Ace knew they would never leave him alone. He himself thought of Rodger as a demon (whatever the motives for his actions were), a man that loved the sea more than his family.

The "some days" were bearable now, Marco's presence was able to keep away the worse of the thoughts, but they were still there.

He was just glad that he was finding the days where he wanted to love life and live it were becoming normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave your thoughts below! Later! ~IF


End file.
